


Bouncing

by Devilbats



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilbats/pseuds/Devilbats





	Bouncing

You had just finished working out in the gym at the Averages compound. It was late at night everyone was or should be asleep but you. You couldn't sleep and had a lot of energy even after today's mission. So you thought hitting the gym would be a good idea. Might help you sleep. When you got there it was actually nice being there by yourself. Quite you could watch whatever you wanted to, listen to music without you ear buds in. Hell even a certain god wasn't bugging you. 

Well he didn't bug you. But he was so hot and cold you didn't know what to think. You swear half the time he was in there, was when you were there and you felt like his eyes never left your body. You always just wore some kind sports bra and yoga pants. But you never thought to attract the god with your attire. But it wasn't just you workout clothes. You started to notice it other times too. As you sat there on one of the big exercise balls. Bouncing away on it, while looking at your phone. You hadn't realized you were being watched. By the god of mischief himself. 

He was taking his normal nightly walks outside around the compound. When he walked back in he had heard music coming from the gym room a smirk formed on his face he knew who's music was playing. So he strolled down the hall getting to the gym room he saw you run on the treadmill. 

Ever since he came back with Thor he had grown a liking to you. At this time you were new to the team. You were shy with him at first not knowing what to do cause you knew of him from New York. But once Thor told you what good his has done since then. You always made sure to make an effort to talk with the god. It started off small as he was just annoyed with you at first. Then it was the first time he saw you sparring with the ex assassin Bucky. You had had barley anything on. Just your go to Sports bra and yoga pants. 

He couldn't help but like you a little more. He was after all enjoying his view and ever since then he watched you more tentatively. The way you moved was mesmerizing. He wanted to go a few arounds both in training and in bed. Then he started talking with you more. Then it was hanging out over books and you showed him things you liked to do. It was about a year when he had fallen hard for you. Though he would not admit it to anyone. Even though his brother kept telling him to ask you out. Everyone saw the way you two would look at one another when you thought the other no one was looking. 

He loved the way your butt jiggle a little as you ran. And he definitely didn't mind your breast bounced even with 2 sport bars on they still moved. That why he like watching you workout. Then you started to slow down, coming to a stop. He watched as you stretched on a ball. You had sat up just started to bounce on the ball playing on your phone. He decided to make his move he couldn't sit back and watch anymore. 

"Darling you know If you wanted to bounce on something, I got something you could bounce on." A wicked smirk placed a cross his lips. You yapped, practically falling off the ball. It hadn't downed on you what Loki just said yet. 

"Loki you scared the shit out of me." You hissed as you got up playfully hitting his chest. 

"Oh darling you don't need to get up I much prefer you on your knees looking up." He purred. You rolled you eyes as you grabbed you water. 

"What did you say before you scared the shit out of me?" You asked taking a drink.

"I said If you wanted to bounce on something I got something you could bounce." You spit out your water almost on Loki if he hadn't moved. 

"I beg your pardon?" You weren't sure you heard him right. Loki walked closer to you.

"Oh my little lamb, Begging you will be. And I'm not going to repeat myself." For every step he took towards you, you took a step back. You felt the wall against you back as Loki took his last step his body flushed against yours. You almost gasped trying to control what little composure you had left. You could feel loki arousal against your stomach. You tried to move but he stopped you pushing himself harder against you. As you tried to squirm it was only making him grow even harder. "Stop squirming little lamb. Your only making it harder. He chuckled. You stopped. He stepped back a little, Eyes roaming your face looking for and signs of doubt. As he lips gently touched yours. 

" Loki." You gasped. Into the kiss. Giving Loki permission. His hands explored your body. Roaming across your breasts. As the other over the exposed skin. You moaned ones he reached you thighs. He smirked at the sounds he can make you do. His fingers brushed between you clothed folds. You started moaning again as he pressed his long finger rubbing along your slit. 

"That's it darling little lamb. I'll take care of you." He started to go faster. You bite your lip to keep from screaming. "But." Loki stop just as you were about to hit you release. You whimpered in protest. As he pulled his hand away. "I think we should take this to a more private room. Don't you think." All you could do was nod in agreement. You were breathing heavily. You noticed the green mist as he held on to you. With a blink of an eye you both were in Loki's room. 

Loki started his attack on your neck down to you collarbone. Stopping at the top of your sports bra. Moving his hand over your body grabbing at your ass. You heard low almost animalistic growls coming from him. 

"I thing we need to remove these." he started moving his hand over you breasts and then you felt a sudden rush of cold air brush you entire body. Loki had misted you clothes away all that was left was your panties. Pulling away from you to take a look and you almost naked form. He growled watching you squirm under his gaze. You felt self-conscious all of a sudden. You tried to cover yourself with your arms. "Ah darling do not hide yourself from me. You look absolutely stunning. Clothed or not." He Licked his lips. "Now I want to hear you scream my little Lamb. Cry out my name over and over again beginning for more." He moved towards you pushing back on the bed. You gasped as you hit the sheets. 

Loki's crawled over you. Hovering above you. Cupping you face. His lips were on yours. His hand found your breast playing with your nipple. Making it hard. Moans escape from you. As he made dissent kissing, nipping at your skin making marks his marks on your flesh. Making his way towards your harden nipples. Rolling his tongue over one of them. Sucking, biting. He moved to the other and did the same. His hands rubbing up and down your thighs. Loki moved down swirling his tongue over your belly dipping down lower kissing each hip. 

"Loki, please." You begged. It was music to his ears. He cupped you needing pussy. Rubbing his Palm over it. He looks up at you. Beginning, wanting him. You pushed your hips up to him. You heard the rip of your panties. He position his head between you legs he kiss the top of you slit. You moaned. Your hands tangled into his raven hair. He wiggled his tongue between your folds. 

"Mmm darling you taste divine." Swirling his tongue over and over you clit. You were a moaning mess. You felt his finger teasing your entrance. He finally plunged that finger inside you curling up hit that spot. He worked you over the edge. You screamed as you came. His tongue leaping up your juices. Loki licked his lip as he moved as he stood up a green mist made his clothes disappear. You gasped at his naked form. God he was even hotter naked and his cock. You didn't know if it would fit. You stood up suddenly. You started circled him eyeing his form running your hands over his chest and back as you stood behind him. He turned to face you. That's when it was your turn to push him on the bed. It shocked him at your boldness. 

"You said you had something I for me to bounce on right." You played his words back at him as you crawled on top of him. You kissed him as you started to rub yourself on his cock teasing him. You had him moaning into the kiss. You stopped lining your entrance up with his cock you dipped down only letting the tip of his head in. He growled. As you smirked. 

"You teased." he growled and without warning he grabbed your hips holding you still as he trusted up. A devilish Smirk played on his lips. You cried out. Holding your breath. As he let you adjust to his size. Then you started to move painful slow still teasing him. You kissed him again. Straightening back up. Picked up your pace. Loki started to lazily started thrusting up still holding on your hips, you knew you would have bruises soon. Loki was enjoying he's view your beasts bounced up and down as your rode him hard. You screamed his name as you came again. You nails dug into his chest as you rode out your orgasm. You started to slowdown leaning down to kiss him again. 

Without warning Loki had you on all fours. As he lined himself back at your entrance, you pushed back as he entered you again. He moaned as he took you he smacked your ass watching as it bounced. He started to pick up the pace ramming harder into you. You were screaming in pleasure. He took you harder and harder with each thrust gripping your hips. 

"I want your to cum with me love." His thrust became erratic. He was close. He reached around you pulling your ass up more. His finger found your clit, he started rubbing, flicking your swollen nub. You came again. Soon as your cries hit his ears he spilled his seed deep inside you, with a moan. You both collapsed on the bed. You felt Loki reach around you pulling you flushed against him he buried his face in the crook of your neck. 

"I didn't take you for the type that likes to cuddle after fucking." You giggle. Loki brushes his fingers along your side.

"You think that I would leave after, what I have claimed as mine." You turned your head to look at him. 

"Oh this wasn't a one time thing?" You question the god. He really did surprise you.

"No, I want to take you over and over again. To see what I have done to you every day after having you the nights before. To know that those bruises were made after a night of pleasure." He smirked. As he kissed the back of your neck. "You are mine and mine alone." He growled in your ear sending a shiver down your spine. You snuggle into Loki more. A smile spread across your face. As you drifted to sleep with the god of mischief still holding on to you.


End file.
